Un amor inesperable
by Katrina-Lumine
Summary: Marthita, una chica q cursa 4 año del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, se encuentra en un gran problema. Se enamora del enemigo de su mejor amigo Harry Potter. ¿Que hara?


Un amor inesperable.

Cap.1

Era el tercer año en Hogwarts de Marthita, iba a la casa Gryffindor, allí, solo tenia tres verdaderos amigos. Ron Weasley, un chico pelirrojo muy gracioso y simpático, Hermione Granger, siempre muy despeinada, pero una excelente alumna y Harry Potter, si, así como lo escuchan, el niño que vivió. De los tres, Harry era su mejor amigo. Ella le confiaba sus más íntimos secretos, y él no le ocultaba ni un pensamiento. Un día, los cuatro fueron a la biblioteca para terminar un gran ensayo que les había mandado la profesora Mc.Gonagall, también jefa, por así decirlo, de su casa. Sacaron sus libros y comenzaron a escribir.

- Si le doy tres golpes con mi varita a un pájaro de 10 cm de alto, se transforma en una mariposa, pero si este mide menos de 7 cm... en que se transforma, tiene que decirlo por alguna parte...- decía Ron, pasando las hojas sin leer nada.

- Un pez Ron, se transforma en un pez- le dijo Hermione a Ron con mirada de cansancio.- y trata de hacer las cosas por ti solo.- lo retó ella.

- A ti nadie te pregunto.- Le contestó él de mala gana.

- Shhhhhhh... en esta zona no se puede hablar, aquí se viene a estudiar. Si no los tendré que hacer salir.- Les dijo la bibliotecaria en vos baja.

Los cuatro se callaron y siguieron con sus estudios. Un rato mas tarde, salieron al corredor y se dispusieron a ir al gran comedor a cenar, pero tres personas de Slytherin se les atravesaron en el camino, dos eran unos chicos muy parecidos a unos gorilas grandes y feos. El otro, era totalmente diferente, era mucho mas bajo, flaco, rubio, de ojos claros. Marthita lo había visto millones de veces caminando por los pasillos, insultando a los demás alumnos. Pero cuando él se acercaba, no le dirigía la palabra a ella, sino a Harry. Era su peor enemigo. A Marthita no le caía nada bien, menos cuando al que insultaba era su mejor amigo. Pero en esa ocasión, por un momento, sintió q algo le atraía de él. Movió fuertemente la cabeza para ambos lados, tratando de sacar ese horrible pensamiento de la cabeza y escuchar lo que Harry decía en ese momento.

- Déjanos en paz Malfoy.- le decía al chico.

- Eso, déjanos irnos a comer- le dijo Ron a la defensiva.

- Tu siempre pensando en comida ¿No Weasley, no te deben alimentar bien en tu casa ¿No Weasley¿Eh- lo burlaba Draco.

- Porque no te callas y sigues con tus inmundas cosas.- lo defendió Hermione (a Ron)

- Tu no te metas sangre impura.- la agredió él chico

Ella indignada se cruzó de brazos. Seguramente para atajarse de no pegarle. Marthita, por otro lado, trataba de meterse en la conversación, pero no entendía nada, estaba claro q se estaban peleando, pero¿esta vez porqué?.

Draco se termino yendo, y ellos procedieron al comedor. No había casi ningún alumno cuando llegaron, pero pocos minutos después q se sentaran, empezaron a aparecer de todas partes, hasta que la sala se lleno por completo. Un hombre muy anciano, sentado en el medio de la mesa de los maestros, se paró y su larga barba plateada callo hasta el piso. Era el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore.

- Alumnos, solo me paraba para decir dos cortas, pero importantes palabras¡A COMER!.- Todas las bandejas y platos vacíos que tenían frente a sus ojos se llenaron de comida. Y todos los chicos se empezaron a servir grandes porciones de comida. Ron y Harry hablaban del ultimo partido de quiddich. "Hufflepuf vs Ravenclaw", y cada tanto les hacían comentarios a Marthita y Hermione, que los miraban calladas.

- Peo abbbengcau temndia e hae anao.- dijo Ron con un pedazo gigante de carne en la boca.

¿¡Qué- pregunto Marthita sin entender ni una palabra.

- Dice que tendría q haber ganado Ravenclaw.- Le explico Harry metiéndose dos papas juntas en la boca.- Peo bada di ño.

¿¡Qué- repitió Hermione.

- Dijo que para él no.- explico esta vez Ron, que había tragado la comida.

Estuvieron un largo rato comiendo y traduciendo las conversaciones. Hasta que se levantaron dispuestos a irse a dormir. Subieron por las escaleras hasta un cuadro muy grande, en el que estaba pintado una mujer muy gorda. Ella se movía y miraba a los costados, era habitual que los cuadros del colegio hicieran eso.

¡Tonterías- grito Marthita. Y el cuadro comenzó a moverse, dejándose ver un agujero q daba a la sala principal de la casa de Gryffindor. Los cuatro amigos entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Harry y Ron se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mágico, Hermione como habitualmente hacía cuando no tenía deberes q hacer, sacó un libro y lo empezó a leer. Marthita, en cambio, se levanto y les dio las buenas noches a sus amigos y se fue a su dormitorio. No se sentía muy bien y mañana se tendría que levantar temprano para volver a estudiar.

Pero, al meterse en la cama no se pudo dormir, se había quedado pensando en porque había pensado en Draco desde q tuvieron ese encuentro. Pero trato de despejar su mente y quedo plácidamente dormida.


End file.
